doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fanon:Golden Year Project (2018)
The Problem Over the past 2 years, Doctor Who Fanon (DWF) has been haemorrhaging users at an alarming rate. Many great users once populated the site, but, due to real-life commitments, lack of interest, or disappointment with the site, the majority of them left the site. This has meant that the core values of DWF had not been passed down to new users, new stories were no longer created, the number of active users has fallen below five and many of the old administrators have left. Therefore, the wiki is in need of change in order to attract new users and be engaging once more. Our Mission DWF's mission is to achieve three goals: *''To produce, every week, interesting and engaging pieces of writing that can be enjoyed by all.'' *''To create a welcoming, thriving community like the one that once was the foundation of the wiki.'' *''To get the number of active users above 10 by the end of 2019.'' We understand that these goals will be hard to attain, but DWF will only disappear into the land of forgotten wikis if we don't aim for something so bold. Projects Projects are the means by which our mission will be realised. ---- New Wiki Design (COMPLETE) At current, the wikis design has been deemed too dark by the majority of users and, therefore, we are in need of a change. Fester96, the bureaucrat of this wiki will be introducing a lighter, fresher design to the wiki with the aim of making the wiki more appealing to users. This will hopefully allow the fulfilment of goals 2 and 3. Progress Updates December 2017: MattyMG13 has completely redesigned the wiki. ---- The Wiki Series Link: The Wiki Series The Wiki Series is Doctor Who Fanon's biggest and best project to date. It is a series in which each Doctor is explored in more detail in episodes that can be added at any time by any user. It is perhaps the most inclusive series on the site. However, with only 8 stories having been actually written for the series, it is severely lacking. Unless more writers become involved with the project and more episodes are written, this truly magical project will be forgotten about. Therefore, by the end of 2019, it is the aim of the wiki to have at least 50 quality episode written for it. Progress Updates 29/11/17: MattyMG13 has written a new episode, called G.O.N.E for The Wiki Series. ---- The Collaborative Series Link: The Collaborative Series The Collaborative Series, as its name suggests, is a wholly collaborative series. Writers, a group of writers, or even the whole wiki, are able to work on one story at once, each adding their own part to an episode, which could either become an absolute mess or one of the best works on the site. Isn't it fantastic? Progress Updates DD/MM/YY: ---- Letters to the Doctor Link: Letters to the Doctor Letters to the Doctor (LTTD, for short) will be a semi-collaborative series, in which a writer will write a letter from a character of their choice to the Doctor and either another writer can respond to this letter, or the writer can pen their own response. Progress Updates 29/11/17: The Letters to the Doctor series has been created! 30/11/17: MattyMG13 has penned a new letter, called Henrik's letter, for Letters to the Doctor. ---- Fanon Of The Month Link: Fanon Of The Month Fanon Of The Month is a way for the community to show their appreciation to articles on the site. You can submit your article and the judges, chosen by admins and bureaucrats will shortlist their favourite five. Then you can vote for them. The winner will get their article on the front page for a month and their username will be golden so everyone will know that they are a winner. Progress Updates 30/11/17: A page has been created. ----